This is a protocol to investigate whether the effect of potassium can be observed during childhood which may then be predictive of genetically transmitted hypertension. An equal number of black and white children between the ages of 7 and 15 will be accrued. All children will receive 2 study treatments, potassium supplement and a placebo, assigned in a random order.